Question: Find all real numbers $x$ so that the product $(x + i)((x + 1) + i)((x + 2) + i)$ is pure imaginary.  Enter all the solutions, separated by commas.
Expanding, we get
\begin{align*}
(x + i)((x + 1) + i)((x + 2) + i) &= (x^2 + x + xi + (x + 1)i + i^2)((x + 2) + i) \\
&= (x^2 + x - 1 + (2x + 1)i)((x + 2) + i) \\
&= (x^2 + x - 1)(x + 2) + (x^2 + x - 1)i + (2x + 1)(x + 2)i + (2x + 1)i^2 \\
&= (x^3 + 3x^2 - x - 3) + (3x^2 + 6x + 1)i
\end{align*}We want this complex number to be pure imaginary, so the real part $x^3 + 3x^2 - x - 3$ must be 0.  This factors as
\[(x + 3)(x + 1)(x - 1) = 0,\]so the solutions are $\boxed{-3,-1,1}.$